


Closet of Secrets

by wyomingparmesan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is an Adrienette shipper, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friendship, In the Rain: An Adrienette Zine, Love Confessions, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: When Alya wants to have a sleepover with Nino and her parents refuse to leave them alone together, she decides to invite Marinette and Adrien along. The two soon discover something different about themselves with a little help from their friends. Featured as part of "In the Rain: An Adrienette Zine".
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: TheAdrienetteZine





	Closet of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been holding onto this story for months! This was one of the fics I wrote for the first Adrienette Zine! It was really fun to write and I hope y'all enjoy it.

"I don't know Alya…"

Marinette tapped her pencil against the desk as she stared at her best friend on the other side of the screen.

"Please, Marinette? I think it would be a ton of fun," Alya said.

"You know I love sleepovers with you, but I'm afraid I'd feel like a third wheel," Marinette pursed her lips.

"You know Nino and I could never think of you that way," said her best friend. "It's just that my parents won't let us be alone or even sleep in the same room by ourselves."

"Are you sure you guys are ready for taking a step like that in your relationship?", Marinette asked, sitting back in her chair.

"Positive," Alya held up an "ok" sign. She began tapping her chin, looking up in thought. "In fact…I may have thought of another way I could persuade you."

Marinette sighed, preparing herself for whatever her best friend was about to throw at her. "What is it?"

"Okay, so, I know it's a long shot, but…", Alya began. "Maybe we could see if Adrien could come too?" Her words were accompanied by a big smile on her face. "Then we really could make it into a slumber party."

Marinette sat completely still. Adrien…slumber party…a combination she never thought would become a reality. He had seen her in her pajamas before, so that wasn't much of an issue. The thought of Adrien in pajamas though…it was enough to set her mind abuzz.

Her heart began to pound in her chest at the mere thought of being able to sleep in the same room as Adrien. They could share stories and maybe even snacks together. She knew his favorite ones, after all.

Then her mind drifted to a darker place. There was the chance that she could accidentally walk in on him at the wrong time; leaving him exposed to parts he didn't want her to see. She could spill her drink on him or drool all over his pillow.

The smile that had subconsciously formed on her face quickly turned into a frown.

"I-I don't know, Alya," she said, her voice shaking a little. "I mean, there's a slim chance of his dad even letting him go."

"You have a point," Alya said. "But I know Adrien has a way of being convincing. Plus, my parents would have no problem meeting his father if that's what he chooses to do."

Marinette took a deep breath, trying to relieve herself from any anxious feelings still remaining in her mind. "Okay, if by some crazy chance his father actually says 'yes'," she said. "Then I'll go."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'll still go because you're my best friend," she watched Alya's face light up on the screen.

She squealed in delight. "Awesome! I'll go text Adrien right now," she lifted her phone up. "Talk to you at school tomorrow?"

"As always," Marinette responded. "Good night, Alya."

"See ya, Marinette," she said before hanging up the call.

Marinette locked her phone before sitting on her desk chair. Throwing her head back, she pushed her legs so that her chair slid to the other side of the room. She spun around a couple of times before stopping once she noticed a familiar red blur in front of her.

"Marinette, you're going to make yourself dizzy," said Tikki in her usual squeaky voice.

"Good," she responded. "Maybe then I won't think about how completely nervous I am about the fact that I could be going to a slumber party with ADRIEN!" She threw her hands up in the air before tugging at her pigtails.

"But Marinette," Tikki began. "You're always talking about how you wish you could be closer to Adrien. Now might be your chance!"

Marinette pondered her kwami's words for a moment. There indeed had been a few times in the past where she had wished that she and Adrien were closer. Sure, they were already friends, but she wanted them to be best friends. She still found herself unable to speak more than a few sentences around him without feeling as though she had been hit with a stun gun. Perhaps being in an environment where they were both a bit uncomfortable could remedy that.

She hoped so, anyway.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke once again. "You're right, Tikki," she said. "Maybe having Alya and Nino there will make it a bit less awkward." She held out her arms, cupping her hands together to let the kwami sit in them. "Who knows? Maybe it'll be pretty fun."

"That's the spirit," Tikki said. "Now, how about you finish your homework before dinner?"

Marinette looked back over at her desk. Her eyes caught the open textbook which also contained her unfinished homework. "Ah, yeah. I should probably do that," she let Tikki fly out of her hands. Using her feet, she scooted back to her desk on the other side of the room.

As she continued to work, going through the various math problems and English vocabulary words, her phone rang once again. Her eyes moved upwards to see Alya's name splayed across the screen.

Despite Tikki's stern look, she picked up the phone and was once again greeted with her best friend's face. "Hey Alya, what's up?", she said, returning her kwami's side eyed expression.

"Okay, I've got really amazing news," Alya said, her face lighting up.

Marinette put her phone close to her face. "What is it?"

Alya sat her phone down in front of her. "So, I talked to Adrien," she began. Her lips were in a straight line, making it so that Marinette was unable to predict how their conversation had gone.

Her heart picked up a bit of speed and the mere mention of his name. "Oh? You did? How did that go?", she asked in anticipation.

"It went great!", Alya said, her lips curling into a smile. "He talked to his father and he's actually letting him come along!" She bounced a little in her seat. "Isn't that awesome?!"

Marinette felt a small gust of wind blow behind her as she sat up straight in her chair. "Y-Yeah! That is awesome!", she smiled. "Now it'll be loads of fun."

"Right?", said her best friend. "Although, there is one teensy, tiny thing." She made a gesture with her thumb and index finger as she spoke.

Marinette felt her breath escape her. "What is it?", she asked. "Please tell me it's something good."

"Oh, it is, trust me," Alya continued. "With Adrien's schedule being so crazy booked, he was a bit short on time to do this." She readjusted her glasses. "Sooooo we kinda have to do it tomorrow."

A lump formed in Marinette's throat, causing her to gulp. "T-Tomorrow? That soon?"

"Yeah! That'll be fine though, right?", Alya said, taking notice of her best friend's visible distress. "You, Adrien, and Nino can come home with me after school. Just bring your overnight bag with you."

Marinette's fingers started to unconsciously tap on her desk, causing her to pull her hand back. "O-Okay, sounds good!", she put one leg on top of the other to keep her from tapping her toes. "So I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

"You know it, girl!", Alya responded. "I'll let you go now so you can finish your homework." She used a finger to point at Marinette's book through the screen.

She looked back down at her work. "Oh! Right, okay, see you tomorrow," she said nervously. "Have a good night, Alya."

"Sweet dreams, Marinette," she said before hanging up the phone.

Setting her phone down on the desk, Marinette felt the sudden urge to scream. The pressure built up in her chest, but she knew it was a bad idea with it being late at night. She took a few deep breaths, letting the clean air of her room flow through her lungs as she tried to suppress her feelings.

Instead, she simply threw her head back and groaned. She was met face to face with her kwami, who was smiling at her softly. "Tiiiikkiiii," she said, dragging out her name in exasperation. "I can't believe this."

"But Marinette, you were so excited about this not too long ago," Tikki said. "What changed?"

"I thought I would have more time to prepare!", she threw her arms in the air. "But now I only have tonight to figure out what to wear in front of…" She put her hands over her face as she let out another groan. "Adrien! He's going to see my pajamas!"

It was then that she leapt out of her chair and ran to her dresser. She opened the drawers, throwing clothes over her shoulder if she deemed them to be too "inappropriate". Meanwhile, Tikki dodged her throws as she tried to get closer to her owner.

"Marinette!", her small voice squeaked. "You need to calm down." She finally made it to her owner, where she floated in front of her face. "Have you ever thought that maybe Adrien won't really care about what you wear to bed?"

"Adrien is a fashion model, Tikki," she said. "And his father is a fashion designer, so of course he cares about clothes." She held up the top she had in her hand, one that had her signature motif embroidered in the center, and threw it over her shoulder.

"But that doesn't mean Adrien will judge you based on what you wear," Tikki told her. "He did like that hat you designed, remember?"

Marinette sighed, her shoulders and head slumping. "Okay, maybe you're right," she said. She turned around, squeaking when she saw the messy pile of clothes she had made behind her. "And maybe the perfect outfit is hidden somewhere in that mess."

As she ran over to look through the pile, Tikki held up her paws in encouragement. "That's the spirit, Marinette!"

* * *

Marinette kept her eyes on the clock that hung just above the whiteboard. Miss Bustier was speaking, but her words were drowned out by the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. She wrote down the notes as they appeared on the board, trying her best to not look at the eager blond who sat in front of her.

Adrien was in the same situation. His eyes were glued to the front of the room; his eyes shifting between the board and the clock. His foot tapped on the hard floor, matching the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Alya noticed her best friend's demeanor and leaned closer to her. "Why are you so nervous, girl?", she whispered.

"You know why," Marinette answered before turning back to the front.

"Relax, it'll be fine," Alya said. "I've got some fun things planned that'll totally guarantee everyone has a great time."

Marinette gave her a little smile. "Okay, I believe you," she said.

After recording a few more notes, Miss Bustier dismissed them for the day.

"And don't forget about your projects that are due next week," she said as the students began to gather their things. "I expect you all to do a phenomenal job on them."

Marinette leaned over into the aisle and stuffed her books in her bag. She looked up to see Adrien doing the same. "Hey, Alya?", she called to her best friend.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"I need to stop by my locker really quick," she said. "I left my overnight bag in there."

Alya stood up and waved. "Go ahead, we'll wait for you."

She went to join Nino, who was standing in the aisle. Marinette watched as they walked out of the classroom, hands intertwined.

"Hey, Marinette."

She jumped back a bit, feeling a spark go down her spine as Adrien said her name. "Oh, hey Adrien," she said, finally standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Are you excited about tonight?", he asked, his eyes lighting up. "I still can't believe my father is actually letting me tag along." His smile grew wider, which only made her feel like melting into a puddle. "It'll be my first sleepover."

She nodded, returning his smile. "Y-Yeah, I'm very excited," she said. "I mean, I've slept over at Alya's house before, but this'll be the first time you and Nino are there with us."

Stepping out from behind her desk, she and Adrien carefully stepped down to the bottom floor so they could walk out of the classroom. "Yeah, I think it'll be fun," Adrien said. "I've only ever seen slumber parties in movies and stuff."

They giggled as they walked across the hall to the lockers. "Yeah, the ones in movies always look super fun, huh?", Marinette said as she reached for the lock on her locker. Adrien went to his locker, which was beside hers, and grabbed his bag from it. She examined him, smiling at the fact that they both had the idea to keep their bags in their lockers.

He took notice of this as well, laughing a little. "Heh, looks like we both had the same idea," he threw the backpack over his shoulder.

"Um...yeah, haha," she said, doing the same. She looked back and forth between their bags, noticing that they were similar in color. "It seems we have similar taste too."

Adrien's bag was green and gray, while Marinette's was white and pink. Both shared a similar pattern of stripes, though. The only difference was that hers included her signature logo that she had embroidered herself.

"I always knew you had good taste," Adrien winked at her before turning around and gesturing with his hand. "Come on, we don't want to keep Alya and Nino waiting for too long."

She nodded and followed him as they walked outside to the front of the school. Alya and Nino were already in the car, having left the window down so they could easily be seen. They spotted their friends and began gesturing at them to hurry up.

Adrien didn't hesitate to grab Marinette's hand so that they could speed walk down the stairs. Marinette felt her face heat up a bit at his gesture.

Alya sat in the passenger seat next to her mom, while Nino scooted over so that Marinette and Adrien could squeeze in next to him. "Finally, you two made it," he said. "Ready to have the time of your lives?"

Alya's mom looked at them from the rear view mirror. "Hello, Marinette, Adrien," she said with a warm smile. "You two buckled in yet?"

They grabbed their seatbelts and fastened them. "Good to see you again, Mrs. Césaire," Adrien said. "Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"It's our pleasure," she said, starting up the car. "Alya has been wanting to do something like this for the longest time."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Mooooom," she said, making her laugh. "But it is true. I've been wanting to have a sleepover like this ever since we became friends."

Marinette looked between Adrien and Nino. "Alya and I always have the best time whenever I come over," she said. "We can watch movies and eat popcorn, or tell funny stories, or play video games or-"

"Sounds like you two always have a lot of fun," Adrien said.

"Oh we definitely do," Alya said from the front seat. "Just no scary movies or Marinette might end up in your lap."

"Hey!", Marinette exclaimed, her cheeks turning red. She looked down at her lap and tapped her fingers together. "It's true that I hate scary movies though."

"That's okay, Marinette," Adrien said. "I'm sure Alya has plenty of non-scary movies we can watch."

"Totally," Alya replied. "I've got an entire collection of movies."

When they finally arrived at Alya's apartment building, her mom stopped the car. Adrien could feel the excitement building up inside him, causing him to tap his feet rapidly.

Marinette giggled. "I can tell you're really excited," she blushed when she noticed his face turning a bit red.

He looked down at his feet sheepishly. "Heh, sorry about that," he said, opening the door. "It's just a habit of mine."

He exited the car, standing next to the door as he waited for Marinette and Nino to follow suit. Alya was ahead of them as she followed her mom, looking back and gesturing for them to come along.

They followed Alya and her mom up to the entrance and got into the elevator that was inside the lobby. Alya stood next to Nino, leaving Adrien to stand next to Marinette.

The elevator was small, meaning they had to pack tightly inside. Marinette's blush deepened as she found herself being pushed up against Adrien in a way where their arms and fingers brushed against each other.

She wasn't aware if he noticed her blush or not because all he did was look forward and smile. Once the elevator dinged and the door opened, everyone stepped outside and headed to Alya's apartment.

"Ready guys?", Alya asked. They responded by nodding eagerly. She opened the door and stood aside to let them all in. "I spent most of the morning cleaning so you guys could come over."

Marinette and Nino took in the familiar surroundings, but Adrien looked around as if it was a new environment for him.

"Wow, you guys have changed things up a bit since I've last been here, huh?", Adrien said.

"Yeah, we got some new furniture and redid the floor a bit," Alya said. "Other than that though, it's basically the same."

"Marinette! Nino!"

The two looked down to see Ella and Etta at their feet, each one grabbing onto one of their legs.

"Hey there little dudettes," Nino said, patting their heads.

"Hi girls," Marinette said, kneeling down to their level. "I can tell you're both very excited to see us again."

"Yes! We haven't seen you in forever," Ella held her arms out above her head.

Etta looked over at Adrien curiously. "Who is this?", she asked, pointing at him.

Alya pushed her younger sister's hand down, wagging her own finger in the air. "Now what have I told you about pointing?", she said, raising a brow at her.

"Sorry, Alya," she held her hands behind her back.

"It's okay," Alya said, booping her nose. She gestured to Adrien, who politely waved. "Anyway, this is Adrien. You guys remember him, don't you?"

The twins tapped their fingers on their chins simultaneously. "Oh! He's the boy from tv!", Ella exclaimed. "He plays Chat Noir!"

Adrien spoke up. "Yep, that's me," he said. "It's nice to see that you guys enjoy that movie."

Alya pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh believe me, they adore it," she said. "I've seen it at least fifty times already."

"Oh! Oh! Can we watch it again tonight, Alya? Please?", Etta asked.

"I suppose so, but the four of us are going to go hang out in my room for a little while," she said. "So have Nora put it on before she heads out to her match."

The twins nodded eagerly as they ran off to their other sister's room.

Alya turned back to her friends. "Alright, now that those little munchkins are out of our hair, we can get this party started," she said.

"So, what do we do first?", Adrien asked. "Do we need to be in our pajamas?"

"You don't really have to be in them just yet," she told him. "Wait until it gets dark if you want."

He nodded and the group headed into Alya's bedroom, which was pretty big. She had a window right next to her desk, which held her computer. Adrien remembered being in the room as Chat Noir, back when they were trying to get Mister Damocles to stop trying to be a superhero.

Once Nino, Marinette, and Adrien set their bags down on the floor, Alya spoke up. "Alright, while you guys make yourselves comfy, I'll go fetch the snacks."

As she left the room, the three took their shoes off. Marinette settled down on the bed while Nino and Adrien opted to sit on the floor.

Marinette scooted down to the edge of the bed, flopping down onto her stomach. Her eyes glanced to Adrien's socks, which were covered in a pattern of red with black polka dots. "H-Hey, Adrien," she poked his shoulder with a finger. When he looked back at her, she spoke again. "Are those Ladybug socks?"

He looked at his feet and then back at her. "Oh yeah, they are," he said, smiling. "I'm a huge fan."

She tried and failed to keep her cheeks from heating up. "Oh really? That's awesome," she said, returning his smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks spotting the same shade of faint pink as her own. "Heh, yeah," he said. "I admit, I probably own more merch for her than Chat Noir does."

"Totally understandable," she said. "I wish you'd have told me earlier. I would've worn my Chat Noir socks."

She giggled as his expression shifted to a mildly surprised one. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Alya coming back into the room.

"Alright, I've got popcorn, candy, chips and drinks," she said as she pointed to all the food on the tray. "Help yourselves while I put the movie on."

Marinette stayed in her spot as she watched the boys grab their treats. Adrien looked a bit puzzled as he tried to decide which ones to eat first. She knew he rarely was allowed to have junk food, so she was sure he would enjoy it.

He grabbed a bag of cheese puffs and immediately opened them. The delight on his face as he stuck one in his mouth was enough to make her heart flutter. His smile and the way his cheeks puffed out a bit when he was happy was something she had only begun to notice recently.

"Hey, Marinette."

She shook her head, snapping back to reality as she heard Alya calling her name. "O-Oh hey, what's up?"

"Listen, I kind of want Nino to sit up here with me so we can…", she wrapped her arms around herself. "You know."

"Oh! Right, of course," she got off the bed and moved down onto the floor to sit next to Adrien.

"Thanks, girl," Alya said as she settled down on the bed.

Adrien was still munching on his cheese puffs, his lips now covered in a thin layer of orange dust. Marinette couldn't help but laugh a little, causing him to look at her.

"Have you ever had those before?", she asked him.

He shook his head. "Maybe a few times when I was really little," he said. "My mom used to let me have treats sometimes. My father though…"

"He's very strict," she said, rummaging through the tray of food. "Especially with you being a model and all."

"Yup," he grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth and orange fingers. "Anyways, I'm super excited to see this movie." He scooted back a bit so that he was sitting up against the bed.

"Oh yeah, me too," Marinette said. She followed suit and leaned against the bed as well, moving the tray of snacks so that it was between them.

Alya turned the lights off so that the room was illuminated only by the television. She and Nino piled up some pillows on her bed so that they were propped up. She relaxed against the pillows as he threw his arms around her, laying his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"You couldn't wait, could you?", she whispered.

"Nope," he said softly.

She gave him a little smile and a quick kiss on the nose before turning her head back to the screen.

Marinette watched the screen intently. Alya had chosen an animated movie, though it was one filled with a lot of adventure and romance.

As the movie played, the teens found themselves getting sucked deeper into it. Every now and then, Marinette would look at Adrien next to her to see his reaction to certain things. During the happy moments, the edges of his lips would curl into a smile so big that she thought they'd fall off his face. She unconsciously found herself inching closer and closer to him until their hands brushed against each other.

When the two leads finally confessed their love to one another, Marinette gasped as she felt Adrien grab her hand. She held back another gasp as he leaned his head against hers.

"This is so cute, isn't it, Marinette?", he whispered, his eyes illuminated by the television screen.

She was glad that they were currently in a semi-dark room because her face was an absolute forest fire. "Y-Yeah, it is," she said. Even though her skin also felt like fire, she took it upon herself to lean further into him.

With their hands still clasped together, she found herself laying her head on his chest. The soft cotton of his shirt made him feel like a pillow. She could feel his heart beating in his chest, making her feel relaxed.

Adrien examined the position they were currently in. He wasn't exactly sure what had come over him in that moment, but he didn't mind it. Marinette looked so small when she was pressed up against his chest. The aroma from her hair smelled of vanilla and peach.

Alya was no longer paying attention to the movie as she was now watching her friends intently. Nino noticed it and nudged her arm. "Hey, what's up?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Do you not see them?!", she said, pointing towards their friends.

He looked forward, examining them. With only the light from the television illuminating them, their forms made a silhouette. Marinette leaned into Adrien's chest while he laid his head on top of hers.

"Aww, how cute," he whispered, admiring his friends' closeness.

Alya tapped her chin with a finger. "I might have an idea," she said quietly.

Her boyfriend eyed her. "What kind of idea?"

She glanced back at the television, taking notice that the movie was almost over. "Well…considering how close those two are to each other at this current moment," she began. "How about once this movie ends, I initiate a little game of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'?"

Nino raised a brow. "You mean you want to put them in a closet together?!", he said, his voice getting a bit louder.

"Shh," she put a finger on his lips. "Come on, think about it. Marinette is always afraid to confess to Adrien because she thinks he's cute. So, if she can't see him…"

A lightbulb went off in his head. "Then maybe she'll have the confidence to confess," he said. "I like the way you think."

They both looked back at the television, noticing that the credits were beginning to play. Alya took the opportunity to get up and turn on the lights. As the room lit up once again, Marinette and Adrien rubbed their eyes.

Marinette felt her face burning as she looked up at Adrien, who still had an arm wrapped around her. She was surprised to see that his face had a similar shade of crimson, along with a little smile.

He pulled back when he noticed her looking at him. "Heh, sorry about that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I got a bit caught up in the movie."

Marinette sat up. "N-No, it's okay," she said. "It was. Um." She looked away. "It was nice."

Adrien opened his mouth to respond, but Alya spoke first.

"Hey, so Nino and I were talking and we think it would be really fun to play a little game," she said as her lips twisted into a sly grin.

"What kind of game?", Marinette asked, raising a brow.

"Have you guys ever heard of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'?", she asked. She watched as Adrien shook his head, while Marinette's blush deepened. "Adrien, you need me to explain?"

"Please," he looked at her with a confused expression.

"So basically," Alya began to explain. "It's where two people go into a closet for seven minutes. You can do anything you want in there, but remember that you only have a limited time."

Adrien smiled and looked at Marinette. "That seems kinda fun, don't you think?", he asked. His face softened when he noticed the worried expression she had on her face. "Hey, I'll do it with you if it makes you feel any better." He threw an arm across her shoulders once again, giving her a small smile.

Marinette tried to hold the squeak that was forming at the back of her throat. Her face burned and her stomach felt as though it had been bent into a tight knot. Oh, if only he knew that he was the exact reason why she was so nervous. Looking into his emerald green eyes and the softness of his pink cheeks was enough to make her want to jump up and flee the room as fast as she could.

There was something different inside of her at that moment, though. Of all the times Alya had tried to push her closer towards Adrien, this one may actually be a good one. The situation they were in just moments ago made something click.

Adrien had moved closer to her. Even now, he was looking at her with an expression of pure sincerity, as if he really was worried about her. Her heart pounded so fast that she could feel it thrumming in her ears. She realized that he was still waiting for an answer.

Shaking her head as she came out of her thoughts, she spoke. "Y-Yeah, maybe that'll help me feel better," she said. "T-Thank you."

He gave her another smile, this one filled with happiness. "You're very welcome, Marinette."

Their gaze broke long enough for them to notice that their friends had already started the game without them.

Alya's closet door was shut and their ears could pick up the faintest of whispers emanating from inside it.

"What do you think they're doing in there?", Adrien whispered.

"I really couldn't tell ya," Marinette said, also whispering. "Probably plotting something."

Adrien flashed her a playful grin. "Maybe they're plotting to put us in there next."

Marinette felt herself freeze, with the inevitable blush returning to her face. "Heh, yeah just imagine that," she said nervously.

He felt his heart drop a bit in his chest once he noticed how scared she looked. "Hey, don't worry," he said, placing his free hand on top of one of hers. "It's just a little game, we'll be fine."

She nodded, biting her lip as she tried to take in deep breaths. Once again, she took note of the position they were in. Adrien still had his arm across her shoulders, now with his hand nearly in her grasp, all while looking at her with those gorgeous green eyes and a smile that sent her heart flying into the air. "Right. Just a game," she said, letting out a nervous giggle.

It was at that moment when their friends decided to emerge from the closet. Alya walked out, while Nino fell over onto his back as he let out a loving sigh. She looked at him and laughed. "Take a look at this goofball," she glanced over at Marinette and Adrien. "He could hardly handle being in there with me."

Marinette took a closer look at Nino. At first she had thought maybe he was sick or had gotten claustrophobic, but then she noticed the marks of lipstick on his face. She glanced at Adrien, trying to see if maybe he noticed it too.

"So…much…fluffiness," Nino said, trying his best to sound overly dramatic. He turned his head towards his friends, smirking when he noticed them looking at him. "Alya is a great kisser, you guys."

Alya laughed as a small blush formed on her cheeks. "Thank you, sweetheart," she said. "Alright, now it's y'all's turn." She pointed towards the closet while looking back at her friends.

Nino finally stood up and walked over to stand next to Alya. "Yeah, you guys go on ahead," he said. "We'll be right here."

Adrien and Marinette exchanged looks. He took her hand and placed it into his, giving it a little squeeze. "Come on, Marinette," he said, giving her a reassuring glance and beginning to get up from the floor.

He stood up and Marinette followed, their hands still intertwined. They made their way into the dark closet, closing the door behind them. She let go of his hand and sat down on one side of the closet. Adrien followed suit and sat across from her.

Marinette could still feel the anxiety building up inside of her. Trying to handle herself while knowing that the love of her life was sitting less than three feet away from her was almost impossible. The teens sat in silence for a few moments before Adrien spoke up.

"We can just sit here if you want," he said. "You're really unsure about all of this, aren't you?"

Despite being in the dark, she kept her eyes closed. The small amount of light coming from the bedroom on the other side was enough to barely make out a thin outline. She could tell he was sitting criss cross, most likely looking at her too.

It was then that something else clicked in her mind. One reason why she'd never been able to talk to Adrien properly was because of how adorable he was. His looks would stop her in her tracks every single time. His blond hair that enveloped the essence of sunshine, the way his plump cheeks were always just begging to be squeezed. Then there was her favorite: his smile.

She shut her eyes harder, taking a deep breath. Her body felt hot as a surge of confidence flowed through her. Before she had time to think, her mouth started moving.

"Adrien, I-I," she began to speak, her heart feeling like it was going to bust out of her chest. "Iloveyou."

Adrien's ears perked up, his mind trying to process what he had just heard. "W-What did you just say?"

Marinette took another deep breath. "I said…", she could feel tears forming in her eyes. "I love you."

He sat up straight, mouth agape. He was glad she couldn't see his expression at that moment because he probably looked completely dumbfounded. Marinette, his very good friend, just said that she loved him? "You…you love me?", he asked. "As more than a friend?"

She knew he couldn't see her nodding, but she did anyway. "Yes, that's what I said," she clarified. With her confession finally out in the open, now came the anticipation of his response. "I-I know that you might not feel the same way, but I just really wanted you to know that."

Now came Adrien's turn to feel conflicted. He knew that he loved Ladybug, but…she didn't love him back. She loved someone else. If he really loved Ladybug, then why was his heart beating so fast right now?

Marinette, his friend he met on the first day of school. A wonderful girl who had a passion for fashion and who cared about everyone more than herself. She really was beautiful, kind and very sweet.

"Adrien?", her voice interrupted his thoughts.

He could give her an entire speech about how he loved another girl and how that girl didn't love him back. He could tell her all kinds of things that would then turn into a long winded explanation on why he does return her feelings.

In that moment though, Adrien knew words couldn't express what he wanted to say.

He felt around on the floor, making sure there was nothing around him. After scooting forward just a bit, he could feel her legs just in front of him. Lifting up one of his hands, he touched her soft hair. He slid his hand down to her face, where he used the back of his hand to caress one of her cheeks.

The heat from her blush deepened as she felt his hand touching her face. Her heartbeat was thudding in her ears at this point. She could see him leaning forward a bit and she braced herself for impact.

Adrien found his way to her lips, which he caressed with one of his fingers. Maneuvering in the dark was rather difficult, but he managed to do it. Leaning his head forward slightly, he gently pressed his lips to hers. He expected her to jump back in surprise or even push him off of her.

Instead, Marinette found herself leaning into him. His hand was still stroking her cheek. She put one hand around his back, pulling him closer to her.

Her mind flooded with thoughts. The Adrien Agreste was kissing her. His soft lips were pressed against hers, making her feel as though she were floating next to him on a cloud of bliss.

Not only that, but he loved her too. Adrien was in love with her. He definitely loved her-she could feel that affection flowing through her veins.

She wished she could make this kiss last forever and always feel the softness of his lips brushing against hers.

At that moment light flooded the closet.

A sudden squeal came from her left, causing both her and Adrien to jump back. Their eyes met once again, this time widened in surprise. His cheeks matched hers as they sported a bright pink color.

They simultaneously looked over to see that the door had been opened. Standing there were their friends, whose faces now had the biggest grins Marinette had ever seen.

All she could think to herself was: were we actually in there that long?

"Oh my gosh," Alya exclaimed, bouncing on her toes as she tried and failed to contain her excitement. "This is exactly what I was hoping would happen."

Part of Marinette felt like she should be angry or even upset at her best friend. The other part of her refused to think that way because she was filled with a lot of happiness and relief.

"Hehe, yeah," Adrien muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes drifted back to Marinette. "So um, I guess you liked it?"

"Y-Yes, I did," she said. She knew her face probably looked absolutely ridiculous because of how much she was smiling. "Thank you, Adrien."

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "For wha-"

Before he could say anything else, Alya spoke once again. "Alright you two, I think it's about time we all got ready for bed."

The others nodded. Adrien stood up first, holding out a hand to Marinette. She grabbed it without hesitation, squeezing it a bit as he helped her up.

Adrien took a moment to notice the slight redness in her eyes and gently used his thumb to wipe them. "You okay?", he asked.

Marinette nodded. "Yes, I am," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

He returned her gesture by leaning down a bit to kiss her cheek as well. "You're very welcome."

They separated long enough to change into their pajamas. Adrien helped Nino set up a pallet of blankets on the floor for him and Marinette to share.

They didn't mind letting Alya and Nino have Alya'a bed, especially since her parents didn't mind them sleeping together if Adrien and Marinette were also there.

Marinette grabbed some pillows and a blanket and laid down next to Adrien. He welcomed her with a smile as she scooted in close to him.

Once Alya turned out the lights, everything began to settle down a bit.

"Goodnight Marinette, Adrien," Alya and Nino called.

"Goodnight guys," Adrien said. He placed an arm across Marinette's waist, drawing her a bit closer to him.

She did the same and put a hand on his head, twirling her fingers around in his hair. "So um, are we…ya know," she hesitated a bit. "Official?"

"You mean like, boyfriend and girlfriend?", he said. "Yeah, I guess we are."

She was thankful it was dark because she knew her cheeks were burning once again. "Wow, it's crazy, right?", she asked. "That you're my boyfriend now."

He laughed. "Yeah, but a good kind of crazy," he said. "Hey, I also meant to ask you earlier. What did you thank me for?"

She took her hand out of his hair and placed it on his cheek. "For loving me."

Now it was Adrien's turn to shed a few tears. The wetness dropped down his cheek as she caressed it. How was she so sweet? "You're very welcome, Marinette," he said. "I'm so sorry for not realizing how I feel about you sooner."

She wiped the tears from his cheeks. "It's okay, all that matters now is that you know," she said.

The space between them closed as they shared another kiss. This one felt a bit more tender than the last.

Even after they pulled apart, they continued to hold each other close. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, putting one hand in her hair and the other around her back. Marinette threw her arms around his neck.

"Goodnight, Marinette," he said, lovingly. "I love you."

She wanted to cry after hearing those words escape his lips. "I love you, too," she said. "Goodnight."

As they held each other close and began to fall asleep, Marinette couldn't help but think about how crazy of a day it had been. Just a day before, she had been worried about Adrien judging her for her pajamas or making a fool of herself in front of him.

Instead, she had gotten something out of this sleepover that she had never imagined she would get: his love. Who'd have thought that a sleepover, of all things, could help bring them together?

Perhaps all they had needed was a little push and a closet full of secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the entire zine here for FREE! It's got all kinds of wonderful art and more fics by many content creators in the fandom!


End file.
